Elytra
'Elytra '''is a special kind of armor, introduced in the 15w41b snapshot of 1.9, which takes up the chestplate slot. Mechanics Elytra are a pair of wings that allow a player to glide from high places. They are considered an end-game Item. Elytra will allow a 10–1 glide ratio, which means a player can go 10 blocks forward for every block down at maximum efficiency; however, swooping down at an angle and then swooping up will allow for hundreds of blocks to be traveled horizontally without losing much height. To use it, it must first be equipped, then a player must jump and hold while falling. On consoles, pressing (Xbox 360/Xbox One) or (PS3/PS4) while in midair will allow players to use the elytra if equipped. While an elytra is equipped and a player is airborne, it is possible to actually fly, rather than glide, by using a firework rocket. This propels a player quickly, right in the direction they are looking; when the firework ends, however, and it has a firework star, a player will receive full explosion damage. Source Elytra can be obtained from the End Ship, floating off of some End Cities in the outer End. It can be found within the hull of the ship, inside of an item frame. Repairing Elytra lose one durability point per second, and have 432 points of durability. They can be repaired with phantom membranes at an anvil (leather in console editions). They can also be repaired by placing two damaged elytra side by side on a crafting table. Their durability will be added together, and the two elytra will be merged into one. Trivia * When a player is wearing an elytra in Creative Mode, they can fly indefinitely by holding down or in console editions. * On console editions, players can press down on the right joystick to make their arm go forward into the "Superman" position while gliding through the air. *If a player is looking slightly upwards, jumping off the ground and pressing and holding the jump key while a player is falling will cause the elytra to activate, and bounce a player a little over 1.5 blocks off the ground, as opposed to the regular 1.25. This can be used for jumping fences without another means of entry. *Elytras in real life are the shell-like parts of a beetle's wing. *The Glide Mini Game is the only console mini game that uses elytra. *In ''Minecraft: Pocket Edition, if a player turns while gliding and they have headphones on, the wind sound will intensify in the opposite ear (e.g. right ear while turning left). *Despite being called wings, they are more like gliders. *As of 1.13, if it is raining while a player is flying with a riptide trident and go to throw the trident, they will thrust forwards faster than fireworks; however, if done continuously, it can create lag on lower end pcs and could result in becoming a pancake on a cliff. *If you glide into the water while holding space you will still have the elytra activated. this means as long as you don't touch solid blocks or stop holding space, you are able to "fly" underwater with fireworks, but you slow back to swimming speed when you stop. Category:Not Stackable Category:Items Category:1.9 Category:Transportation